Archive: Cillian Bradley
Cillian Ruaidhrí Bradley'' Rue-ri'' is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was among the first bonded. He is bonded to Lars Collins, a fire demon. Personality Cillian is a very laid back, sensitive, aloof guy. He is not easy to anger or quick to jump to conclusions. Lately, however, he has been become more easily angered. He has gotten more open and friendly over the years though he does still act rather grumpy from time to time. He also is both modest and shy. He is known to shown frigidity in romance unless he had known them for some time. Though he is patient with others, he isn't patient with himself and can get easily frustrated which can get himself into a self-destructive cycle. He is quite idealistic. He has a horrible memory for names, numbers, and sometimes events. He has a fear of bladed weapons and shadow demons. Background Pre-bond Cillian was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. At a young age, he developed an interest in music and demons. After his grandparent's deaths, he and his little sister, Lucy, were taken care of by his older brother, Ira, until his father remarried when he was 13. He studied Ecology at the University of Aberdeen . He intended to go to post-graduate school in Wales but took a year off as his music career engrossed his life. After a decline in his mental and physical health due to a combination of increasing family tensions and the night life, he left Dublin after his band broke up to go travel Europe starting his adventures in Amsterdam. After several months of treking around Europe, he traveled to London to find a job. After some time of unemployment, he stumbled upon some sort of DAMMED recruitment. The program intrigued him and he applied to DAMMED in hopes of expanding his knowledge about demons. He was placed into training until he was shipped off to Russia and DAMMED base. Post-bond Years 1 + 2 After being bonded to Lars Collins, he learned how to master very basic fire and heat manipulation as well as quite a bit about the humans and species of demons on the base. He spent much of his time reading the books in the Demonology section of the library as well as books about chemistry, other physical sciences, and, occasionally, fiction. He didn't spar much because his powers were underdeveloped do to the bond. During a power outage, shadow demons attacked the base and Cillian was nearly eaten by a greater shadow demon who would now be known as Gilbert. During his long recovery, he got to know Todd who at the time did not like demons. Cillian convinced him with the help of Clearly that demons were not bad as well as introducing him to the guitar and music. After recovering, he began training again and while showing off Micro, Head of Research, Donni Net, invited him to see the holding cells. Over the next year, he continued to train eventually being able to create fire without a lighter. Every once in a while he would venture down to the labs to spend time with his good friend taking care of the demons in the holding cells including the shadow demon. Year 3 During the outbreak of the sub-basement experiments, he was volunteered and went along with a team into the depths of the base. This incident caused him to seriously doubt his faith in the organization. Not long after this, his family back in Ireland cut ties with him. Trying to deal with feelings of doubt, abandonment, fear, and infatuation, he decided to confront them by training to be stronger so that something like the Gilbert incident or the sub-basement would never happen again. Soon came the Wilderness Expedition where he was placed on a team with his partner and 2 other pairs on the Clubs team. Despite the fights and the drawbacks with his team, he made it back to the base with sunburn, a moose pelt named Connor, and a boyfriend. Over the year, he returned to his routine and visited the lab much more often to visit Donni as he gave him insight into more nerdy things. Year 4 The new recruits came into the program. He planned on interacting more with these new people but after learning of the closure of the DAMMED program and their eventual destination being Facility 66, he did little as he tried to cope with their fate. Zasha Belikov told him there was a plan but he musn't tell anyone. On the last day at the base, Donni gave to him a necklace that he now almost never takes off. The day the recruits boarded the ship, he said his goodbyes to Donni. During the ship ride, he consulted with Jace who mentioned that Zasha's plan involved a signal. As the signal, the destruction of the DAMMED base, reached the guards' radios during a storm on the ship, Chrykck told him about the fate of their previous home and he guided the man through the ship as they fought for their lives. After washing up on the council's island, he maintained a positive attitude as they all were alive and he believed that Donni would be safe. After deciding that living alone with his partner was a horrible idea, he created camp with several others. Not long after this decision, construction began but halted when he recieved news from Buck Bailey that Donni was dead. He met several other of the council members and thinks that they're just a big dysfunctional family like the rest of them. The spent much of his time on the island either doing a various number of chores and drinking. Once he finally felt like he was settling into his new life on the island, the recruits on the island were found, captured, and transferred to Facility 66. Year 5 During the time at the Facility, he spent much of his time hiding away trying his best to avoid contact with the staff. He spent much of his time being rather bored or mopey. When Cletus and his new partner were killed, his fear of the Director subsided. He threatened the man that if this would happen again, there would be consequences. Powers Active *'Pyrogenesis' *'Fire Manipulation' - The capability to manipulate his own fire and source neutral fires (those being started by flint and steel, lighters, and such). **'Object Creation' - He is really bad at this. He is getting better, however. He has trouble with visualization but is capable of doing familiar shapes. He likes to make these explode. **'Fire Tendrils' - He creates a source of fire and splits it into long strings that snake. They can grow bigger by increasing their individual size or converging. If they converge enough, they create a wall or a shield. Their temperatures can be raised and lowered. They can be moved individually or as a group. He has used them to stab, to cut, burn, ward away, and defend against attackers. *'Explosions' - He can blow things up from multiple vantage points. Typically, he uses fireballs, fire objects, or converged fire tendrils from which the explosion originates. He is capable of creating an explosion without a long standing fire source but this is difficult and extremely energy taxing for him to do. Even more so if the source of the explosion is within a solid such as the ground. Explosions from another fire elemental's source is near impossible for him. *'Heat Manipulation'- He does not have a large variety of heat manipulation. He lowest he can go is about 15C and the highest is currently unknown but it is capable of giving a non-Fire elemental 2nd degree burns. *'Smoke Manipulation- '''Oh god. Smoke. He an not really do smoke. How smoke??!?? Passive *'Temperature Resistance and Regulation''' *'Heat Sensing' - It is significantly easier to concentrate and sense in the right direction with his eyes closed. Cold blooded bodies are much harder to pick out. He cannot precisely gauge temperatures. He only knows roughly around what temperature certain objects should be. Relationships Laurence (Lars) Collins Lars Collins is his demon partner. They have been bonded for 5+ years. He gets along with Lars rather well and trusts him completely even if he exhibits continuous annoyance outwardly. They even have similar views about the world and have similar goals. He doesn't keep secrets from him either because secrets are trouble. He just does not like finding his popcorn in his sleeping area or being licked unexpectedly on the face but despite this, affection given towards the other is not uncommon. Lovers Donni Net ' (Deceased): Donni was one of Cillian's best friends and his lover up until his death in 2014. Cillian had been friends with him for the large majority of the time of his stay at DAMMED being the only recruit that went into the labs in the basement on a regular basis. Despite their many differences, they shared common goals concerning DAMMED and human-demon relations. Cillian recieved a necklace with a club charm from Donni before their departure that seems to hold a secret that he is not aware of. 'Dalton Brigsby: '''Oops Friends *Bell: She was Cillian's piano student. He treats her as if she was actually a child despite knowing that she is much older than himself. As of now, he plays pirates with her for fun and to just mess with people a little bit. *Chrykck:' He greatly enjoys the demon and his peculiarities. Chrykck took care of him when he was maced on the ship. They started a camp with him on the island with several others. *'Dalton Brigsby: Despite not enjoying his company at all during his years at DAMMED, he has taken a liking to Dalton. They tend to get up to some serious shenanigans. *Leon Sylph: He didn't like Leon at first as he found him to be annoying as also barged into the lab as he tried to escape him around the time he was infatuated with Donni. On the island, he warmed up to the wind demon and eventually invited to start a camp with him and several others. *Todd Barnard:' He has known Todd from his first year in DAMMED when he came for a family visit. He introduced Todd to music as well as convinced him that demons weren't all that bad. He watches out for him like an older brother though at times he feels more like a guidance councilor for him and his partner. '''Other Friends: 'Antonia Pearl, Baldric Lumbard, Ruben Greene, Harlan Felidae, Buck Bailey, Sibbi Caspersen, Tsuyu Yoruno, Dayanara Torres, Issac Tiu Allies Clubs: 'Addule ', 'Lucky (See Winter Moon below) '''Camp: 'Ann Fenner, Ambrose Crowley, Makenna Simmons 'Journey: 'Otis Maelstrom 'Other: 'Jace Barnard, Zasha Belikov, Lewis LaVoy, Jasper Acquaintances '''DAMMED Personel: Mable Jenson, Clearly Lathyrus, Roderick, Edith Montgomery, Shiden, Reza Blackgrif DEVIL Staff And Subjects: '''Elemonia Wight , Xiao Ri Chu , Vesper, Ciprian , Jared Wong, Camdon, Edward Davis, Juice, Sophia Petrova '''The Council: Gisele Delacroix, Bruno, Mistral, Fable, Carter Montgomery Buford Follingsworth-Heath Piddledown III, Lino Not Friends *'Gilbert:' He tried to eat Cillian during the attack on the base during a power out. Gilbert is the reason for Cilli's aversion to shadow demons and the Shadows. He tries to like Gilbert but he is a douchebag. *'Winter Moon': Cillian tried to get along with Winter over the years but failed to as she annoys him and doesn't listen to anything he says. The day before she got shot by Zasha Belikov, he advised her to take the assignment seriously but it was obvious she did not listen to him. *'Dwyn Amherst : '''If he keeps talking through the wall to his partner, he might actually "accidentally" light his hair on fire. *'Justus Friedmann''': He has no respect for the man and with the track record of Facility 66, he does not trust him either. Trivia *Nicknames include Cilli, Cill, Hairy, Redhead #1, Fairytalker, Signal, Irish, Chino, and Strawberry. *His name is pronounced "Killian" not "Sillian". *Since being bonded, his temperature usually hangs out around 39.5 C (103 F) unless he has a fight with his partner where it returns to normal. *A native speaker of English. He knows Irish fluently. He can get by with Russian though it is some bad Russian. He knows some bits of some sort of sign language, and bits of Scots Gaelic and French. These tend to get jumbled up within his head. *Tends to avoid most meats. Likes spicy and bitter foods. Does not like Sweets. *Left handed. *He is bisexual but has a preference towards women. *He is the middle child of his family born after his brother, Ira, and before his sister, Lucy. *Has a degree in Ecology with a specialization in demon ecology. Also an amatuer botanist. *Cillian easily becomes addicted and is almost always addicted to something whether it be cigarettes, coffee, food, sleeping pills, patterns of thought, fire, explosions, etc. *Cillian enjoys a variety of music and respects the vast majority of genres. He typically likes alternative, British rock, and pop rock but has a secret love for bluegrass and folk music. He enjoys singing, and playing the guitar and piano. He was in a band for about 8 years. *Voice: **Speaking: Middle Class Dublin Irish **Singing: Dan Smith from Bastille *From the Wilderness exercise, the club (♣) has been adopted as his symbol. Category:1st Round Category:Archive: Characters